For Love Eternal
by Nal'dralar
Summary: Aang lies dying on the field of battle. He reaches out for a dagger to end it all quickly, but just as he starts to grasp his hand around the handle of the dagger, another hand takes hold of his... Kataang, oneshot


**For Love Eternal**

_Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender® does not belong to me in any way whatsoever._

**Summary: Aang lies dying on the field of battle, his wounds fatal. Prepared to die, he awaits the calls of the Spirit World, but then realises he still has one last thing to do…**

The pain was horrifying. I had suffered grievous wounds from head to toe, my arm gashed, my chest bleeding, arrows buried into my leg, cuts and bruises I could not even begin to describe. I stared up into the red, hazy sky. I could feel myself slowing losing consciousness, the calls of the Spirit World growing louder with each second that passed.

I sighed. _How I wish I could have told her how I felt, that I loved her. _I thought. _It is too late now, I might as well end it quickly…_

My vision began to cloud, and I slowly moved my hand to try to grab the dagger of a fallen Fire Nation soldier to end this terrible torment. My hand reached out, only instead of grasping the dagger, I felt the hand of another wrap themselves around mine.

I groaned in pain. Who was this person that denied me death, who forced me to continue to endure the pain. I grew angry, and with indescribable pain, I forced my head to turn around to stare at the person that stopped me from ending it all.

Even as I turned, I saw all around me the bodies of the dead and dying. The bodies of soldiers and benders from the Earth and Water nations, who had given their lives so that future generations could live in peace. Even the great army of Fire, who had turned against the Fire Lord when they realised, when the odds had been in there favour, what an honourless cause they fought for.

My eyes widened in shock and my anger evaporated on the spot when I saw who had hold of my hand…

_**Switch to Katara's POV**_

I had been fighting outside the city at the time the explosion happened, when I had seen a blinding blue light billowing out of the palace and into the heavens. I had started to run off immediately towards the city gate, ignoring the cries to stop from my brother.

Even as I ran toward the city gate, a huge ball of pure radiant light had enveloped the city and all those within it. A few seconds later, the light had faded away, but where once there had been burning, fighting, butchering of innocents, there was nothing. Nothing except the bodies of the dead, who had been standing just seconds before.

I stumbled and jumped, tripped and fell, not caring about being careful. I had to find him, to see if he was alright, to comfort him.

Soon enough I had made it to the wreckage of the once grand palace, now nothing more than rubble. I looked around the area for him, but found nothing. What if- No. I had forced myself not to think like that, to be optimistic.

I looked once again and…there! I saw him, his hand reaching out for something. My eyes moved to his fingers, which were grappling the handle of a dagger. Alarm flared into my brain, I ran like the wind, knocking his hand away from the dagger.

Aang was in a terrible shape, his face and head had multiple cuts all over, his arm had been slashed by a sword, arrows were imbedded into his legs and his chest was bleeding severely.

I knelt down onto my knees and tightly held his hand. He turned his head to look at me, at first I thought I had seen anger in his face, but that was soon replaced by shock.

"Ka…Katara" he said, his voice dry and hoarse.

"Shhh" I soothed.

"Let me heal you".

I began to open my canteen, but before I could, his hand took hold of mine, his eyes staring at me, his face contorted in pain.

"N-no" he croaked.

"You're dying Aang, why won't you let me heal you?"

"My wounds are too serious Katara, no healing in the world could ever heal them" he said.

My eyes began to water.

"At least let me try!" I begged him, but he just shook his head.

I didn't hold back my tears now, I let them roll freely from my eyes and slide down my cheek, their salty taste going into my mouth.

"I can't live without you Aang, you mean everything to me, you are my life".

He smiled up at me sadly.

"I-I love you Aang, I have loved you since the first day I met you, yet, I only realise it now".

The tears were making my robe wet now, but I didn't care.

"I-I wish I had realised that sooner, then maybe…" my voice faded away. He had forced himself up and had brought his lips to mine. We joined only for several seconds, before he broke off in a fit of coughing. He lay back down and began to speak.

"I love you too Katara" he smiled up at me once more. "I will watch over you always".

His eyes slowly began to close, his breathing reducing to only the faintest of beats, before it abruptly ceased.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I screamed.

I shook him, but he didn't move. I checked for a pulse but I found nothing. My tears dripped onto his face as I lowered my head. I kissed him on his lips once more and slowly stood up, turning around.

I knelt down slowly again and grasped the handle of the dagger he had been trying to grab hold of before. I turned around to look at him and knelt down slowly, the dagger pointed at my own heart.

"I said you meant everything to me Aang, that you were my life and that I couldn't live without you". "I meant that Aang and I will prove it to you now".

I raised the dagger and in a swift second I drove it into my own heart.

I gritted my teeth against the pain, my breathing coming in shallow gasps. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.  
I swiftly pulled the dagger out from my chest and threw it away, tears of pain flowing freely from my eyes. I lay down next to him, my body facing his.

"Wait for me, Aang, I'm coming" I said, a smile coming to my lips.

I took hold of his hands once more and then slowly closed my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it, my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fan fiction. I know it's no where near as good as other people's stories, but I still hope you like it. I've seen how lately Kataang has just seemed to be lacking here and I thought I'd write my own. Sorry for a crap summary. And just one more thing, should this be rated M or T? Not really sure…**

**Oh, one more thing, does anyone have a better name for this than "For Love Eternal"?  
**


End file.
